In hell (Obito, Kakashi)
by sweetuzumakix
Summary: Advertencia: NO leer esta historia/fanfiction a menos que estés en el capítulo 343 de Naruto Shippuden hacia adelante, o sino puedes llevarte muchos spoilers tanto de los personajes y escenarios, como de las explicaciones. Fanfic. Historia ficticia inspirada en el manga/anime de Naruto Shippuden y sus personajes. Todos los derechos reservados.
1. Prólogo

**In hell.**

❝ **C** uando una mujer se enamora de verdad, sus sentimientos no cambian tan fácilmente.❞

 **A** pesar que los años habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Namikaze Hanako todavía sentía en su corazón el dolor y el vacío de las perdidas de las personas más importantes para ella, en especial la de su primer y único amor, Uchiha Obito. Extrañaba a aquel chico que, aunque no se haya caracterizado por ser el más habilidoso o el más popular y atractivo de su generación, la había enamorado con tan solo su forma de ser y su visión de la vida. Pero aquello era cosa del pasado, puesto que ahora estaba segura de haber olvidado al azabache y sus profundos sentimientos hacia él _o eso era lo que ella creía._

Mientras tanto, el único con vida del equipo Minato, Hatake Kakashi, empieza a ver a aquella rubia de una manera un tanto _diferente_ a como estaba acostumbrado, aunque sin tener el mínimo conocimiento de todas las cosas que están a punto de venir: La famosa y temible organización llena de renegados y criminales rango S, Akatsuki, entra en acción y pone en marcha su tan ansiado plan, _Tsuki no Me Keikaku._

Una silenciosa guerra está a punto de estallar y junto con ella los innumerables desafíos y difíciles decisiones que se ha de tomar para el bienestar propio y de la Aldea, puesto que el más mínimo error puede costar la vida de todo el mundo. Todos buscan aquel sueño de _paz,_ inalcanzable para algunos y posible para otros, por lo que el bando a escoger es según la perspectiva de cada uno y Hanako se ve entre la espada y la pared con esto. En un encuentro inesperado, ella conoce a un joven enmascarado llamado Tobi y junto a ello una larga historia se ha de contar.

—¿Por qué haces esto? Arruinas tu vida de la manera más estúpida posible, ¿acaso no lo entiendes?

—Solo entiendo que estoy _**en el infierno.**_

 **1\. Tsuki no Me Keikaku:** En japonés es el Plan Ojo de Luna, el plan maestro de Madara y eso.

* * *

Nueva historia que supongo la terminaré xd. ¡Espero que les haya gustado esta introducción! Hace mucho quería subir esta historia y pues aquí está. Después subo el primer capítulo.

 **Aclaración:** Se centrará al principio de Naruto Shippuden y eso significa que entra Akatsuki en escena y Tobi aksmjsn.

Se despide _sweetuzumakix._ Bye.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Recuerdos del pasado y una amistad verdadera.**

 **S** e podía observar como el radiante sol estaba en la cumbre de su máximo apogeo, marcando así el mediodía en las calles de Konoha y siendo el principal centro de atención en aquel gran lienzo azul. Sus rayos rojizos caían sobre los frondosos árboles que caracterizaban con orgullo al País del Fuego, sobre todas las humildes casas que resguardaban a todo aquel que lo habitaba y sobre cada sector perteneciente a la Aldea, en la cual se hacía presente una fuerte ola de calor que se volvía cada vez más abrumadora con el pasar de los minutos.

El único factor que hacía aquel día un poco menos agobiante era la forma en como la fresca brisa matutina recorría fugazmente hasta el más recóndito lugar de Konoha, pasando por los sombríos callejones hasta llegar al fúnebre cementerio de esta, y agitando con tal suavidad los rubios cabellos de una hermosa joven quien se encontraba allí, Namikaze Hanako.

Llevaba puesto una camisa color lila de estilo _kimono_ sin mangas, cual le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas y ceñía su curvilíneo cuerpo gracias a su protector ninja que estaba amarrado en su cintura y por una faja color violeta que se encontraba debajo de esta. Sus bien torneadas y atléticas piernas estaban cubiertas por unos _shorts_ negros y, a parte de eso, la derecha la llevaba vendada solo en la parte del muslo, donde ponía en un porta objetos con todos sus implementos ninja. Calzaba unas sandalias color negro con un taco moderado que le permitían realizar cualquier tipo de misión que le asignaran cómodamente, aunque no lo parezca. Y por último, tenía como único accesorio unos guantes del mismo color con el símbolo de Konoha, en las cuales se podía observar una parte de sus dedos.

Su largo y lacio cabello rubio dorado caía por una gran parte de su escultural cuerpo, llegándole hasta un poco más abajo de los codos, y adornando cada parte de su armonioso y blanco rostro, cual resaltaban su nariz recta, un pequeño rombo color violeta en su frente, su fino mentón, sus carnosos labios con un toque carmesí y sus preciosos ojos azules como el mismo cielo, cuales miraban con una gran nostalgia el nombre de Uchiha Obito en la Piedra de los Héroes.

Hoy se cumplían exactamente _dieciséis_ _años_ de su trágica muerte durante la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi, dejando tan solo el recuerdo de las tantas anécdotas junto a él y de sus tan ansiados sueños que se extinguieron junto con la llama de su existencia para toda la eternidad. Debía de admitir de tan solo ver su nombre, su corazón se estrujaba y le dolía como si le clavaran miles de agujas, recordando la ira contenida y la desmesurada tristeza que sintió en el momento de su fallecimiento.

 _Obito._

Sus azulados ojos se cristalizaron al revivir aquellos lejanos acontecimientos y, junto con ello, todas las tantas emociones que sintió, llenándose de lágrimas con el pasar de los segundos como un pequeño lago a punto de desbordarse. Inmediatamente llevó sus finas manos a sus ojos y empezó a tallar estas con un tanto de desesperación, tratando de lucir con un rostro serio como estaba hace un par de segundos y que su acompañante no se dé cuenta de lo débil que podía llegar a ser por simplezas.

De repente sintió como una gruesa mano se posaba en su hombro y apretaba esta con delicadeza, traspasándole la fortaleza, compañía y seguridad que necesitaba en momentos como estos. No es que se sintiera siempre de esta manera, mas bien todo lo contrario, solía ser fuerte ante todas las adversidades que le propusieran en su camino y, aunque tuviera el más grande dolor por dentro, siempre lo llegaba a ocultar con una sonrisa; pero cuando observaba los nombres de las personas caídas en la Piedra de los Héroes, le era inevitable el no poder acordarse de toda la sangre, dolor y lágrimas que se derramaron por la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Lo único que quedaba de todo aquello, era el recuerdo de los momentos junto a las personas más importantes para ella, cuales sacudía su mente, perturbaban sus más tranquilos sueños y la atormentaban en su travesía hacia el futuro, dejando así tan solo una profunda cicatriz imborrable en su corazón.

—Tranquila, solo trata de no pensar en eso.

Aquella conocida y serena voz hizo que en un rápido movimiento Hanako volteara su cabeza, dejando unos cuantos mechones rubios ser alborotados por aquella acalorada brisa de verano en la que se encontraban y posando su azulada mirada en la persona que consideraba su _mejor amigo_ , Hatake Kakashi.

Vestía el uniforme estándar de la Aldea que consistía en un traje holgado y cómodo color azul marino y, sobre este, el chaleco táctico color verde de Konoha, cual poseía el símbolo de _Uzushiogakure_ en la parte posterior y tres bolsillos en cada lado de su pecho para colocar todas sus herramientas ninja. Su protector lo llevaba en la frente, ocultando su ojo izquierdo donde llevaba el Sharingan y su cicatriz ocasionada en batalla y manteniendo un tanto el orden de su corto cabello plateado en punta, algo crecido, siendo a su vez alborotado por la calurosa brisa que pasaba entre los árboles. Unos cuantos mechones suyos saltaban por su enigmático rostro, cual era tapado por una máscara negra hasta la altura de la nariz y resaltaba su único ojo café de aspecto adormilado.

Sin duda alguna, Kakashi era un hombre realmente atractivo, pues a simple vista se podían observar sus finas facciones masculinas, a pesar de solo tener un ojo visible, y por el simple hecho de tener una actitud despreocupada y algo indiferente, cosa que hacía caer la baba de varias mujeres. Una de las únicas personas que no veía con otros ojos al peliplateado era Hanako, mas bien era todo lo contrario, lo llegaba a ver casi y únicamente como a un _hermano_. Ella sabía a la perfección que si se llegaba a sentir mal, si necesitaba desahogarse o si quería contar algún secreto suyo, a excepción de algunos que son únicamente femeninos, podía acudir a él. Al fin al cabo, eran dos personas que habían pasado por el mismo dolor y todas aquellas circunstancias difíciles que tan solo abarcaron sufrimiento, llegando a ser ellos, Kakashi y Hanako, quienes se conozcan el uno al otro más que a ellos mismos.

—Já, lo dices como si fuera fácil —dijo en un tono melancólico, poniendo una pequeña sonrisa de lado—. Tan solo... Parece como si fuera ayer.

Al igual que el peliplata, Hanako volvió su azulada mirada hacia el monumento frente a ellos, tallando sus ojos con su mano derecha con tal suavidad incapaz de herir a alguien o algo con el único fin de sacar las únicas lágrimas que habían brotado sin su consentimiento. En cambio Kakashi, metió como de costumbre sus manos en sus bolsillos y dio un largo suspiro, sumergiéndose en un ambiente reflexivo y de paz consigo mismo donde él era el único conocedor de sus más profundos pensamientos.

—Dieciséis años, ¿no? —preguntó, ganándose el asentimiento de la rubia—. Vaya, todavía recuerdo cuando te gustaba.

Tan solo al escuchar lo que su acompañante había dicho, el rostro de Hanako se volvió completamente rojo en un par de segundos, similar al de un tomate maduro, su corazón empezó a latir con fiereza y apareció un extraño _tic_ en su ceja izquierda, símbolo del enojo que ahora tenía. Odiaba cuando Kakashi le tocaba aquel tema delicado y secreto para ella, pues él solo lo hacia ver de una forma algo 'graciosa' para molestarla.

—¿Qué es lo que has dicho, Kakashi? —le preguntó de una manera escalofriante, volteando su cabeza y dejando observar una sonrisa forzada en su rostro.

—¿Eh? ¿No lo recuerdas? Cuando te gustaba Obito y hacías cualquier cosa para llamar su atención.

—¡Ahora sí te mato, Bakkakashi!

En un rápido movimiento, Hanako formó un puño en su mano derecha, apuntó al rostro del susodicho y se lanzó contra este con el único fin de estamparle un buen golpe en su rostro y para que, de paso, aprenda la lección. Lamentablemente no sucedió lo que ella esperaba, pues el peliplata tuvo buenos reflejos y pudo prever una escapatoria, hechando su cabeza hacia atrás y atrapando la muñeca de su amiga antes que ocurra una desgracia. La verdad era que él le tenía bastante temor a la fuerza de Hanako, ya que podía llegar a ser en algunos casos un tanto _monstruosa._

—Ya ya, me rindo —dijo Kakashi, riéndose levemente y soltando con sutileza la muñeca que sujetaba.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos con una notable mirada de disgusto por la reciente acción de su amigo, esperando el momento perfecto y más inesperado para vengarse de él, mientras los dos se hundían en un ambiente callado pero nada incómodo donde se podía escuchar únicamente el sonido del crujir de las ramas y el zarandeo de la hojas de los árboles producido por la acalorada brisa que pasaba entre ellos. Cuando miró a Kakashi por el rabillo del ojo y notó que este no sospechaba nada, rápidamente dirigió su puño a su cabeza y le propinó un fuerte golpe, ocasionando que su amigo inmediatamente lleve sus manos a la zona afectada y empiece a sobarce por el gran dolor que tenía.

—¡Duele! —se quejó, ganándose tan solo las carcajadas de Hanako—. Te había dicho que me rendía. —Apareció una peculiar gota al costado de su cabeza.

—Eso te pasa por hablar de más. —Le sacó la lengua y luego de eso se rio entre dientes—. La verdad es que ustedes, los hombres, nunca entenderán los sentimientos de una mujer.

—Ah, ¿enserio? —le preguntó con desinterés.

Lo único que Kakashi se ganó en ese momento fue la fulminante y aterradora mirada de la rubia a su costado, mientras que él solo la miraba expectante a través de su único ojo visible sin decir palabra alguna, propiciando más el enojo de ella. Debía de admitir que su amistad y la forma en que se trataban era algo _extraña,_ puesto que Hanako y él eran, como decirlo así, dos polos totalmente opuestos.

La ojiazul era el tipo de persona que podía pasarse horas hablando animadamente con alguien y encariñandose muy rápido con esta, aunque al principio, como casi siempre lo hacía, haya tenido una mala opinión sobre la persona; sin mencionar de la constante _bipolaridad_ por la que se caracterizaba desde muy joven. En cambio el peliplata solía ser alguien tranquilo y centrado la mayoría de su tiempo, bien al tomar decisiones o entablar alguna conversación con un individuo, aunque aquello no quitaba el hecho que prefería pasarse horas entrenando o leyendo alguno de sus libros de su estantería, convirtiéndolo así en una persona un tanto solitaria.

—Hey, Hanako —le llamó.

—No me hables, estoy ofendida. —La susodicha se llevó una mano al pecho con notable drama y mirada seria.

Kakashi suspiró. —Bueno, que tal si estamos en paz si es que te invito un tazón de ramen —le propuso, poniendo una mano en la rubia cabellera de su amiga y agitando esta con cariño.

Solo se necesitaron esas pocas palabras para que los azulados ojos de Hanako empezaran a brillar y salir pequeñas estrellitas, dando a relucir su gran gusto hacia aquel platillo.

—¿Ramen? ¿De puerco y miso? —preguntó como niña pequeña, juntando sus manos y poniéndolas a la altura de su barbilla.

—Uhm, claro —respondió con su típica mirada de cansancio, apareciendo nuevamente una pequeña gota a un costado de su rostro.

—¡Bien! —Formó un puño y lo elevó con animosidad por los aires—. ¡Al puesto de ramen se ha dicho!

 **1\. Uzushiogakure:** En japonés Aldea Oculta del Remolino. Prefiero dejarlo tal y como es en su idioma natal, porque suena mejor, creo yo.

* * *

¡Ya empezamos con la historia! ¿Qué tal les pareció este primer capítulo y la actitud de Hanako? Ajsksn es una bipolar total we. Sé que todavía no ha aparecido en escena Tobi —mi amor ajskdb—, pero quisiera que conozcan más o menos el entorno que frecuenta Hanako y cómo es su personalidad. Además yo sé que a ustedes les gusta Kakashi —mi esposo, basta—, no lo nieguen. Bueno, espero que les esté gustando hasta ahora tanto como a mi me está gustando escribirlo. Por si acaso, esta historia ya está publicada en Wattpad y tal vez allí la encuentren.

Ah, como estoy de vacaciones tengo muchísimo más tiempo —o lo tendré si es que mi madre no abusa de mi por ello. Ya entienden, limpieza, cursos de verano y blah blah—, así que trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible y con capítulos largos. Si es que me demoro, pueden pegarme y lanzarme ladrillos(? Ahre, no. Solo diré que tal ve me pueda demorar un poco... Ajksns.

Se despide _sweetuzumakix_. Adiós.


End file.
